


Open Door

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Murder Husbands - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, protective Chiyoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He´s done his peace with you leaving"</p><p> </p><p>The one with our favorite murders in love & their misunderstandings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door

Hannibal didn´t touch him, at all.

Since the fall Will has been growing more and more confused, he had expected their relationship to flourish in some weird way, or just, to put it easy; Will have expected anything but _this_

Hannibal didn´t touch him, in fact he avoided him as much as he could. When Will woke up he had been in a comfortable bed, patched up, clean and safe, Hannibal had been nowhere to be seen, and when he finally did show he had not once look at Will in the eyes; at first Will had thought he was still angry about the fall, so he tried to understand the almost silence treatment; Hannibal barely talked to him, just to ask if he needed water, food or more painkillers.

Now with three months gone he had hoped Hannibal´s anger would have died down, but as we walked towards the fireplace and Hannibal physically flinched, Will could only guess it was not going to end up soon.

“You are still angry at me, I understand that” He said taking the arm chair in front of Hannibal

“I´m not by any means angry at you Will” Hannibal´s voice was barely a whisper, his face planted on the book he pretended to still be reading.

“You are not angry?” Will said doing air quotes “Yet you won´t look at me”

“What is it that you wish Will?” Still not looking at Will

“To know why are you avoiding me” Will tried to keep from yelling, he was furious, but more than anything frustrated, this is not what he wanted, nor what he needed.

“I haven´t, Will I´m only trying to let you heal in peace” Standing up with a clear intention to leave the room, Will grabbed his wrist

“Hannibal, what´s wrong? well I know there´s a lot of things wrong but…”

“Could you please let go Will, I am not angry, also I must start dinner”

“Hannibal… what the…this can´t keep like this, I need you to tell me, what´s wrong?!” Giving up on his try at not to start yelling Will was about to have an attack, until the door of the front door opened and closed.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need you to check if I brought everything on the list, except that weird pepper you asked, they only had the normal” Chiyoh said entering the room

“Thank you, I should have expected a town like this wouldn´t have it. I´m afraid I need to start dinner Will, excuse me” Hannibal took the groceries and walked to the kitchen

Will stayed there mouth open as Hannibal´s shadow disappeared.

“May I ask what is the matter now?” Chiyoh´s voice sounded like she knew exactly what was wrong.

“He´s avoiding me” Will say, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“I doubt fighting helps, he won´t give in anyway”

“You know why he´s angry at me, don´t you?” Will added glaring at her.

“He´s not angry Graham, he is _disappointed_ and waiting” Glaring back Chiyoh took the glass out of Will´s hand before he could take a sip.

“Waiting for what?” Will had an idea of what the answer may be, but he truly didn´t want to believe it.

“For you to heal” Chiyoh said waving her glass and watching the bright  liquid “For you to leave” She finished glaring at Will

“To leave? I´m not leaving him” Chiyoh gave him a sarcastic laugh. “I´m not” Will said more firm

“Will, do yourself and all of us a favor, don´t pretend that you want to be here or that you´re staying”

“Why would he think I´ll leave?, wait, he wants me to leave?” Will asked, he hadn´t thought about that, it didn´t cross his mind that Hannibal may be so angry he would want him to leave.

“Of course he doesn´t, the idiot loves you, but let´s be honest it would be like you to wait until all your wounds are heal and then run” She hissed at him

“I don't intend Hannibal to be caught a second time” A snort and Will´s veins were filled with rage

“You also didn´t intend for him to live. He is avoiding you because he knows you´ll leave, I´ve talked to him. _“Will preferred suicide over being with me”_ , I have never heard him like that Graham, I´d give you extra points but…”

“I _knew_ he did have a plan”

“Well he didn´t know you knew, I believe he is tired of having his heart taken and stabbed as you see fit Will. Hannibal may be a monster but if the monster can feel as much pain as he does yearning for you. He´s been in too much pain already, and I don´t think he´ll let you stab once more. He´s done his peace with you leaving, stop trying to disturb him”

“I´m not leaving” Will assured her with as much security as he could, he could already feel his eyes watering and he didn´t want to give her the satisfaction

“Until the next conscience call, and then what?. For him you just repeated what you did and said in Florence, told, did and acted the ways you knew Hannibal would love you to and then deceive him”  She hold the glass with such a force he was surprised it didn´t break

“He´s waiting for you, to see the door open, walk through it and never come back. Why do you think the door is always _closed_?”  

Will didn´t even notice it until now, his memory coming back, every single time he had passed the door was closed, but he had never tried to use it, he had not even went out the backyard, now he wondered if the back door was as closed as the front one

“When he thinks you´re ready…when he knows you can run, he´ll leave the door open, even monsters have a limit to how much they can take ” She said the last words at a few inches away from Will, he thought she may be threatening him.

“What if I don´t walk through it?, What if I don´t want to?” He glowered at her “What if I want to stay? I wasn´t lying, nor the night we killed the dragon nor in Florence”

“If you are not sure Will, don´t say the same words to him, or I´ll make sure your luck at the cliff stops” She warned whipping the glass on the table, almost breaking it

“Think what you´re going to do Will Graham, because if you stay, you cannot run the next time your good cop conscience comes back” Walking away towards the kitchen she left him alone.

Will didn´t know she cared, at least Hannibal has someone. Staring at his forgotten glass, Will thought about everything, it did make sense Hannibal would be disappointed, but he didn´t expect exactly this kind of disappointment, he was ready to deal with anger, to have to explain why he throwed them both off.

_“Will preferred suicide over being with me”_

Knowing Hannibal, having a flash back to the kitchen, when Hannibal had tears rolling down his bloody cheeks, the look in his yes. He knew now Hannibal had been hurting and he´s only way to show Will exactly how much was to take Abigail. He knows Hannibal and he knows he´s going to have to do this the hard way.

Well… Will was tired too, of fighting, of the mind games, of the longing he thought he wouldn´t have to feel anymore because he was with Hannibal now, he was tired of being hurt and of hurting Hannibal. He was tired of waiting.

 

Once Chiyoh left and Hannibal called for him to have dinner, Will walked knowing where to put his attention.

“Take a seat please. I hope you enjoy” Hannibal motioned to the plate in front of him, but Will couldn´t careless, the only thing clouding his mind was the fact that Hannibal would look at the table and not at him. Once they both started eating Will kept his gaze directed at Hannibal. Waving his cup, he decided it was time.

“I´m feeling better, I think I´m finally completely fine, recovery finished”

For a second or two Hannibal´s movement stilled, before he kept cutting with more force into his meat.

“I´m glad, you´ll just need some facial treatment now” Hannibal added tightening his hold on the knife he was using. “Nothing that you cannot do on your own”

“Precisely” Will added with a quick look at the back door, knowing Hannibal had seen it.

“Maybe tomorrow I can go out, have a walk, I haven´t seen the garner” It was clear Hannibal´s mind have heard “Maybe I can run tomorrow” instead.

“If you feel is time” Hannibal said, his gaze fixed on the meat before him, but Will could see, there was something shining trying to free on Hannibal´s eyes.

Hannibal drank his wine and for the first time in a long time he gazed at Will.

He had expected fury at what Hannibal thought would be their separation but the only feeling in his eyes were something Will never thought he´ll be seeing on him, _resignation._ Hannibal was sure, he had it given that Will would run, it was a stab at his gut, again.

With fury running though his veins Will finished his dinner, Hannibal not uttering a word more at him, standing to collect their plates once he´s done.

“Evening Will” Hannibal tells him over his shoulder walking inside the kitchen.

Drinking what was left of his wine, Will leaves the table hoping that the next day the door would _be fully open_.

 

When he wakes, he feels restored, calm and relaxed, he knows what he´ll do and there are not doubts in his mind.

As he descends the stairs he knows the door is wide open. Light and cold air coming from outside, a chill runs his body, is now.

He knows Hannibal is inside the kitchen, can hear the rush of plates and as his feet do a lasting noise once he reaches the end of the stairs the noises stop. He´s aware that Hannibal is aware of him, and must be waiting to hear him leave.

There´s a sunny cold day waiting outside, may snow at night.

 Will takes a deep breath as he gets closer to the door, he knows Hannibal is behind him at the doors kitchen, seeing, waiting. Will dressed as if his intensions were the ones Hannibal thinks them to be. Taking one last deep breath of fresh cold air Will yelps _“It´s fucking chilly!”_ gives a step back and whips the door close with as much force as he can.

“Seriously you open the door when the air is so damn cold Hannibal?”

Walking to the man, trying to hold the need to close his mouth shut. Will walks until they are close enough that Hannibal can feel his breath

“I am not leaving, not now nor ever. Clear?” He stares at Hannibal with a rise of his eyebrow and a smirk.

“I need you Hannibal” He takes a deep breath closing his eyes and opening them staring at Hannibal, hoping he´ll see the truth inside his eyes. “I was almost dead for three years trying to survive being separated from you. I´m not being as foolish as to believe that a half can exist fully without the other anymore. I don´t want to” Closing his fist on Hannibal´s shirt he stares back knowing Hannibal is searching for the lie.

“Are you sure Will? If you stay, you _stay,_ and I will never let you go” Hannibal´s voice is hoarse, his eyes shine with tears. Will reaches for him with a hand on Hannibal’s cheek he pulls him closer “You better mean it, because I´m not let you out of my sight ever again” Will promises against Hannibal´s lips before they finally press together.

 

The next time Chiyoh pays them a visit she steps through an open door “He´s gone I guess” she murmurs to herself and prepares for how Hannibal must look like, but as she enters the kitchen she´s throw off by a pleased humming and the essence of a mouthwatering cooking meat. “You´re fine” She takes a sit on the bar and looks at Hannibal cooking, he´s glowing. “The door is open…open wide”  She tells him with care, as if fearing Hannibal is like this because he finally broke and is delirious.

“I know, Will left early this morning” Hannibal adds with a small smile and Chiyoh is about to lose her nerve

“Are you alright with that?” She asks staring at the knife Hannibal is holding to cut vegetables

“Yes, I don´t enjoy fish that much but he said he has been carving the taste for a while, so I´m preparing meat for breakfast as a form to hope I´ll not complain in the afternoon, he must be on his way back already, since he´s been having good luck at the lake these last days”

With her eyebrows rising she put a piece of meat Hannibal offered at her while staring with a smug smirk at her.

“Could you be as kind as to bring me the whiskey on the fireplace, please” Hannibal requested.

She took the whiskey and walked back as Will was entering the house.

“Oh Chiyoh hi” He said with a wide smile holding a cooler. “I´m home!” He yelled on the kitchens direction

“Welcome” Hannibal said smiling at Will taking the cooler from him and given him a quick kiss, as Chiyoh passed at their side she realized the light in both their eyes.

“I need to take a shower, there´s shampoo left right? I´ll go buy groceries later”

“I´m taking it you are sharing bathroom and everything else” She left out once Will was gone.

“Yes. We are sharing everything from now on” Hannibal stated firmly.

“Alright,  got it _. Leave Will alone_. I hope you know what you´re doing”

“Now I do, he opens and closes the door as much as he wants, goes whenever he wants, I know now… he´ll come back”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta since was a fast moment of "I need to write this or I won´t sleep"
> 
> Hope you like it a bit, let me know.
> 
> Again If you see any errors or something I´m doing wrong please point it out so I may correct.


End file.
